Yeine
Yeine Darr, later known as Yeine Arameri, was a noblewoman of two noble bloodlines. Through her mother she was a member of House Arameri and her father was the Baron of Darr, passing his title to Yeine upon his death.The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms, Ch. 1 Her full name was Yeine dau she Kinneth tai wer Somem kanna Darre.Means: Daughter of Kinneth and her tribe within the Darr sect is called Somem. Later she becomes the new Enefa, known as the Gray Lady she is the new member of The Three. Biography Early life Her mother, Kinneth Arameri became involved in a legendary romance with the Barron of Darr. It's said that at Yeine's birth, Kinneth tried to keep her legs closed so that her daughter would not be born. Yeine's birth caused friction between House Arameri and the Darr people. Invitation to Sky One month after her mother's death when Yeine was only nineteen, she received an invitation (summons) from her maternal grandfather Dekarta Arameri to visit Sky. She traveled from the High North continent to Senm in luxury, so that the Darr could impress House Arameri. It was revealed when she met with him that he wished to make her his heir. An Arameri As an Arameri, Yeine was assigned with performing specific duties. She had to attend the Nobles' Consortium when they met, and she was given governance over three kingdoms. She had those kingdoms reopen trade with her homeland of Darr.THTK, Ch. 7 She first met Nahadoth when her first cousin once removed, Scimina Arameri, unleashed him to chase her through the palace. Scimina had noticed that Yeine had not received a blood sigil, which would protect her from the Enefadeh. She was rescued by Sieh, whom she thought was just a young boy at the time, and brought to safety. Yet Nahadoth did find them. After stabbing Nahadoth, the god kissed her before collapsing.THTK, Ch. 3 She met Zhakkarn, another member of the Enefadeh. That night, she dreamed through the eyes of one of her presumed ancestors, and learned just how dangerous the Enefadeh were, specifically Nahadoth.THTK, Ch. 5 Before bringing her to Viraine Arameri, the Enefadeh gave her an invisible sigil that would protect her from some of the magic in the blood sigil. According to the Enefedah, the blood sigil allowed the head of the family to control those who wore it.THTK, Ch. 4 Sieh, the god of tricks and games, took a liking to her. He even hugged her, seemingly looking for comfort. Viraine Arameri warned her not to fall for this, as he had killed just as many people as Nahadoth.THTK, Ch. 8 Alliance with the Enefadeh Coming soon Physical description Yeine is short with few curves. Her eyes are a faded green, and are unnerving. She has brown skin. As a goddess she is consistently described as wearing gray clothing befitting her name as The Gray Lady. Personality and traits Yeine does not falter under pressure, nor does she give in to intimidation easily. Even though her grandfather is the most powerful man in the world, she is forthright and refuses to be intimidated. As a Goddess she is capable of mercy, such as when she granted mercy to Oree and her unborn child despite the fact they were demons and when she allowed Intempas to regain his full form again. However she is not without her own cruelty when she killed Kurue for working with Intempas. To the Godlings she is described as fair and loving but also strict when she wants to be, and is described by Shill as scary at times when she scolds him. Notes and references Category:Characters in The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Arameri family